Talk:Lois Lane (New Earth)
Childeren Is it possible that Lois can get pregnant by Clark? ::It's been examined before, for example, with Larry Niven's "Men Of Steel, Women Of Kleenex" essay (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Man_of_Steel,_Woman_of_Kleenex). She probably can't get pregnant by Clark without scientific help, at least. MaGnUs 16:57, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :There is also the fact that Clark is an alien, and it there is a possibility that the genes are not compatible. Goblyn4evil 18:15, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Hence my comment of "scientific help"; genetic engineering in the DCU is advanced enough to help them conceive a child. MaGnUs 19:33, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :JLA: Created Equal showed that it was possible. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:03, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::A ton of Elseworlds stories have showed Supes had kids, either with Lois or Wonder Woman - Generations, Kingdom Come, Distant Fires, Super-Sons, to name a few. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Elseworlds don't count towards the main version of the character's bio... and in any case, have they shown if she's pregnant by completely natural means? And we're talking about Lois, not Diana. MaGnUs 15:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Writing credit The majority of this article was originally found on the Lois Lane (Post-Crisis) page, which has since been merged with this article. A healthy portion of the text from that page was written by User:Duoraven. --Brian Kurtz 19:21, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Lois Lane Article Not to be a pest or anything, but in your Lois article, you said that there is no indication that Lois and Clark ever went "all the way" before marriage...however, In Superman (vol 2) #80...Clark makes mention of, and this is paraphrasing due to the fact that the book is in the back of the closet with the rest of my back issues, that rainy night when we first...and Lois then interupts them...just thought you might want to know...thanks! Rcv4978 17:34, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Creator I think it's aberrant to list John Byrne as Lois Lane's creator. Byrne did a wonderful revamp of Superman, but he did not create most of the characters, ''he revamped them. I can credit Byrne for most of Lois' current background, or at least the tone (though it was already there before), but not for creating the character.--Lord MaGnUs 11:40, 28 August 2008 (UTC) (edited by my current user MaGnUs 17:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC)) Separated When and where did Clark and Lois separate? If this is in response to the New 52, it should be reverted. Those books aren't even out yet and from the solicitations, it sounds like they never married in the first place and thus can't separate. Kyletheobald 22:04, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Prime Earth Lois Lane Don't you think it's time to make an article for Prime Earth Lois? The info is not as difficult to put in another article. The change could be easily made. Leader Vladimir (talk) 17:23, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :All this kind of discussion goes here. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC)